The present invention relates to a waterbased ink composition for ink-jet printing, and more particularly to a waterbased ink composition for ink-jet printing which can be suitably used for various ink-jet printing methods.
As a recording type, the ink-jet printing method has been hitherto noted from the viewpoint of its quietness, low running cost and the like, and various ink compositions for ink-jet printing have been proposed.
Properties which are required for an ink for ink-jet printing are a property that the ink of printed images does not feather, a property that a nozzle is not stopped up, a property that printing can be stably and continuously carried out without distorting printed figures, excellent coloring property, excellent water resistance of the printed images, excellent storage stability, high safety and the like. Among these properties, the properties that the ink of printed images does not feather and that the nozzle is not stopped up are especially required. Therefore, it is desired that an ink for ink-jet printing having the above two properties is developed.
Accordingly, there has been proposed an ink for ink-jet printing which contains a resin and the like so that the ink of the printed images would not feather. However, when such an ink for ink-jet printing is used, its nozzle is easily stopped up. Accordingly, as an ink for ink-jet printing which is not easily dried and does not stop up the nozzle, there has been proposed an ink for ink-jet printing containing a large amount of delayed drying material and the like.
However, when the amount of the above-mentioned delayed drying material in the ink for ink-jet printing is increased, there occurs some problems such that the viscosity of the ink becomes too high and that the course of flight of droplets of the ink for ink-jet printing is distorted and distortion of the printed images is easily caused.
Also, in recent years, an ink jet printer which is charged with a dyestuff type waterbased ink has been used. However, when the printed images are formed by using such a dyestuff type waterbased ink, there is a problem that the ink of the printed images easily feathers and is not excellent in water resistance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a waterbased ink composition for ink-jet printing which does not stop up a nozzle and does not feather.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a waterbased ink composition for ink-jet printing by which the printed images can be stably and continuously formed without distorting the printed images.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a waterbased ink composition for ink-jet printing which has excellent coloring property and excellent water resistance.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.